the fall out in the tardis
by 2204bee
Summary: its a work in progress, the doctor meets fall out boy, carry on ( my way ward son )
1. the fall out in the tardis

it was December 10th, 2017, the biggest tour in the worlds for them, they didn't know so many people would come to see them, Patrick stump , Pete wentz, Joe trohman, and Andy hurley, the band members to fall out boy, were at London for a concert. Patrick thought no one in London would go and see them because they were touring only in America, but how many people were there was surprising. Pete wentz and Patrick looked at each other and them looked back, not expecting so much. the band looked infront of them to see more than thousands of poeple. " we better play now, " Pete wentz chuckled as he went playing the first notes of ' The Phoenix ' the crowd screamed as the played, 3 hours later,the concert had ended and everyone left.

the band went to a bar far away from where everyone would scream and yell their names. as the members joked around about some teenagers just throwing shirts, it was 6:00 and the band members were ordering some food. " that was the biggest crowd i have seen! " joe said, " did you hear them, the pit was 10 times bigger than i thought. " pete said, leaning back on his chair with a glass in his left hand. patrick said nothing, his voice was tired from singing. " poor guy, WAITRESS! get this man some water " pete said looks back at patrick who was smiling.

as patricks voice became a bit better, he went outside for a while to get some fresh air, there were some smokers behind his table and the aroma made patrick gag. he sighed and breathed the air in, exhaling in a flash. just then a man and woman bumped into him. the man had a coat on and a blue bow tie, his hair was put to the side, he wore a buttoned down shirt and some slacks. the woman had a reddish-brownish hair, she wore a scarf and with matching jeans and jacket to go with it. " so sorry! " the man said, the woman looked at the man. " doctor! its getting away! " she said as the man called " doctor "looked. " Not on my watch! " he said running straight. something falling out of his pocket. as the woman ran with him patrick got up and stepped on the wallet. Patrick picked it u and ran after the two. " MISTER! WAIT! " he said trying to catch up after them, as the two turned to an ally patrick was glad he could catch up to them.

as he turned he saw a statue, it appeared to be an angel, the man and woman stared at it as some man was being chocked by it. patrick saw it too. " dont blink and dont looks back! " the man said to patrick. patrick looked at it, and he didn't blink, he looked at the dress, " AND DONT LOOK AT THE EYES! " he yelled. " t...t...that man i...is being choked, " patrick said. he tried to find the ,man without looking but couldnt, the man them pops out with a sledge hammer and breaks the stone head off of it. the head smashes to pieces on the ground and the man breaks the choking man free. the person had on had a jacket on with worn down shoes, following by some scrubs. he had short brown hair and had blue eyes, " who's he? " the boy said. " um i dont know... " the man said. " i came to return this. " patrick said as he handed the man the wallet. the man took it and opend it, " where did you find this. " he said narrowing his eyes. " it fell out of your pocket, " patrick said looking down. " im amy, this is the doctor and rory " amy said pointing at the doctor and rory. " but still how did that fall out fot my pocket? " the doctor said putting a hand into his pocket. " uh, doctor who? " patrick said looking at the man. " its just the doctor " the doctor said putting back the wallet in his pocket.

" good day to you and im off, " the doctor said walking away the two following him. " wait wait! what was that thing? " patrick said. " something you dont need to know about! " the doctor saying. then it came, a shake to the ground, the four stood in their place as it passed. " doctor what was that? " amy said, " i dont know... but we better see what it was! " he said, rory looked back to patrick, " do you want to come? " he said as the doctor shutted him up " he cant come its too dangerous! " the doctor said. " i would... like to come " Patrick said. the doctor looked at rory and amy, " oh fine " he said turning backto walk, patrick smiled. " so whats your name? " rory said looking at partick, " patrick... patrick stump " patrick said, " you sound familiar " the doctor said. " hmm, i think everyone knows me- " patrick said until looking straight to see some kids pointing at patrick.

" we should hide " patrick said, " where? " the doctor said, the kids ran to patrick. " they want to see me, " patrick said. the two kids hugged patrick. " is it really you? patrick stump? _the _patrick stump? " one child said, patrick nodded and the children looked at eachother beaming, patrick grinned a little. " excuze me, were his body guards, so if you ll excuse you need to go now " the doctor said taking out the wallet and showing it to them. the two kids frowned and ran past them turning left. " youre famous? " rory said, patrick nodded, " you wouldn't believe know what happend today " patrick said, looking down gain.

the doctor turned around and went to rory, " no more questions " he whispered, patrick heard that but didnt say anything. Patricks phone was ringing, ' best friend ' the contact said. " hello? " patrick said answering the phone. " patrick! where have you been? you said you were going to get fresh are now we have the fucking cops looking all over for you! " the voice said, patrick knew this was pete, he was always there for him. " im ok, im with some people... " patrick voice trailed off as he mumbled some words. " oh well then, i got some good news though, our travel agent said that we could stay in london for 3 days, because this was our last concert, we could go see big ben now! " pete said excitingly, patrick smiled, " cool, just what ive wanted to see " he said while the three were hearing the conversation.

" alright so when are you coming back? " pete said, patrick froze, not because of the cold weather but about what he said to the doctor. he wanted to go and see everything in london but, the people he met were looking for something and patrick wanted in with it. " uh... i dont know... " patrick said stuttering, his stomach grew into a knot. " um i got to go, bye! " patrick said before hanging up the phone, the doctor looked at patrick questioningly (**questioningly, its new ucking vocab k?). **" who was that? " he said pointing at the phone, " oh it was... my friend " patrick said, putting the phone in his pocket, " i would like to meet this friend, " amy said. " uhh, i dont know... i thought you- " patrick said before rory interrupted.

" the doctor could do that all by himself, right doctor " rory said, " well, i think, well, maybe, well, ok " the doctor said trotting off. amy and rory went with Patrick back to the bar. pete, joe, and andy were waiting by the door for him, " where were you? " joe said, opening up his arms for hand gestures, " i was... somewhere " patrick said. " who are these people? " andy said, " im amy and this is rory, " amy said. " nice to meet you " pete said not smiling, he stared at patrick thinking that they were fans of them. they went to their hotel and they talked with amy and rory, patrick sat at the dining chair reading the news.

_' prime minister kidnapping?_ ' the headline said, patrick narrowed his eyes to see what happened._ ' two days ago the voting of john B. linnister has been growing into a question of why he isn't here, " its those bloody aliens " said one of the guards, " i saw it, they took him! i saw it with my own two eyes! " reporters say that this is un-true and shall find the kidnappers of linnister. the only thing they found of him was a note that wrote ' call the doctor '.reporters say that this note might be the key to where he might be, or who he knows of._

Patrick stopped reading, " amy! " patrick said " i think we need the doctor for this. " patrick said looking at her, as amy read it she stood back up. " wait whos ' the doctor? ' " pete said getting up, no one replied, he rolled his eyes as partick got up, amy giving rory the paper to read. " how does he know about the doctor? " rory said.

**SO IM LIKE SEEING THIS THING ON YOUTUBE AND ITS LIKE " OH WOULD YOU RATHER - OR ALL UR FANFIC OF UR FANS COM TRUE AND IM LIKE ' HEY THEY BETTER DO THE FANFIC ' AND I MADE THIS SO IF LIKE- THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT SO YA, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK 2 TIMES ND HAD TO IMPROVISED SAM SHEET SO YOU BETTER LIKE THIS OR ELSE * gets knife * IM EAT ALL THE CAKE. alright this is the end of the chapter... **

**quote from next chaper- " oh it looks like they're back "**


	2. Chapter 2- the phoenix

"the master leaned on the wall, " that's all you want? if your like the... oh never mind " patrick said putting his hands in his pocket. the master went to patrick, " I'm nothing like the doctor " he said as he sneered, lingering to the dalek, " how did you befriend them? " amy said, " oh a little something i call a fair trade, if the doctor came, and i knew he would come some day, they could be free, but i gotta always give them orders, now i don't do anything because old stiff leg- " the master said until the doctor said " stop it " he got out is sonic screw driver and went to the door, he clicked it on and it looked like he was drawing on his chest. patrick and pete looked at each other as if he was doing a stupid dance.

"Amy went over their and whispered " he does that a lot, dont worry " she stood next to them as the doctor looked at the master " how? " the doctor said as harriet came out with a large gun, " STAND BACK " she said was she shot the cyber men and it blew to pieces. " EXTERMINATE! " the dalek said shooting for harriet it missed and hit the stool the watch was sitting on.

" EVERYBODY RUN! " the doctor said as amy and rory followed him, patrick went to harriet and grabbed her arm, pete was waiting as they ran out, thwe dalek aimed at patrick " shit " patrick said, the dalek shot as patrick leaped out of the way, it shot the wall as patrick grabbed Harriet's arm again and ran out. the office was vacant and there were the british swat team outside, harriet ran outside and said her name. they helped patrick, pete, the doctor, amy, and rory get out. " are you ok? " joe said to pete, " we saw people just run out of there, we didnt see you " andy added. " were fine " patrick said smiling.

"the doctor went to patrick, " how did you do that? " he said to patrick, patrick turned around as the snow fell on his hair, " do what? " he said shrugging a little, " you dodged a dalek beam, you dont see that a lot, " the doctor said, patrick chuckled " luck? i guess " the guys went back to the hotel because they were exhausted ( patrick and pete were, joe and andy just wanted to go to the hotel ) patrick sat on the chair taking off his shoes, andy turned on the TV and it showed what happened, pete went to the bathroom to take a shower. andy ordered some food.

"em" and what they say might be the next bit mystery after the titanic " the woman said " the lab workers said many had died but no bodies were found, also the three aliens that were captured have gone, 2 are dead while one still alive. people say that this might be the work of the known person called ' the master ' "

" hes an ass " patrick said, " trying to kill me just to get some stupid answer from the doctor " joe leaned back, " trying to kill you? " joe said chuckling, " you got out there alive, be happy about that stuff " he sipped some soda and watched the news. patrick looked at the window, " where the doctor off now? " he thought

~~ doctors side ~~~

"rory, amy, and the doctor were in the tardis. " i shouldnt have said that to him, " he said to himself. " why not? " amy said, shrugging, rory leaned back on the rail, " that guy, uh, the one that nearly got shot by that dalek, why did you act suspicious? " rory said. " because, itsn not human for a person to doge a dalek gun! thats not likely to happen! " he said banging on the tardis's buttons. amy looked at him, " why dont i go talk to him? " she said, " see who he was before this " rory stood up, " im coming with you if thats happening " he said looking at the doctor, " also the master is out there, we have to find him and that dalek " he said rushing into somewhere. /p

"amy and rory shrugged and went outside to the hotel. the doctor stayed and went back to the center, " patrick, where do i know that name from oh... " the doctor said, he grunted and went outside, turing around to make the tardis invisible so the master wouldn't find it, or the dalek. " hold up! " he said as rory and amy stopped and looked back, " blimey, you thought i wouldn't come didnt you? " he said as the shaking appeared again, " why that again? " rory said looking up at the sky. the doctor looked up too " i dont know " he whispered as he ran, " its the other way " said as the doctor turned around, " i know! " he yelled .

~~ fall out boys side ~~~

" so thats what happend? " andy said, taking a bite out of a sandwhich in which he orderd, patrick got some soup, pete got pizza ( no shat ), and joe got some chinese food. " yep, and the face that the master made was horrendous, " patrick said, " he hugged me for no reason and called me little trench coat boy " joe bursted out laughing, " lille trench coat boy! i never knew of a name like that! its cute " joe said while patrick smiled. " ha ha very funny " patrick said taking a sip of soup, he was slightly offended but then knew it was just playing around.

~~ 3 hours later of talking about kittens ( just kidding about the kittens) ~~

"there was a knock on the door, " who is it? " pete said lazy to get the door. " the doctor, " a voice said, pete stood up quick and opened the door, outside was the doctor panting with amy and rory gasping for breath. " why are you guys standing here for, come in! " pete said opening the door as the three plopped themselves on the couch, " who's here? " patrick said running to the living room, he looked and saw the three, " next time, amy does the directions, not you doctor " rory said. " agreed " the doctor said putting his head back.

~~2 minutes later of how the doctor got lost ~~

" so patrick now about you, " the doctor said, " what, what about me? " patrick said, " what are you? " the doctor said, patrick raised an eyebrow " why are you asking that? " a knock came from the door. " house keeping " a mans voice said. " its him " pete said, " i know that voice " he whispered, " what do we do? " rory said, there was silence and then the door knocked again, " doctor i know your in there " the master said, " ill make the dalek force you out, " amy thought for a minute and then whispered ", " anyone else here? " patrick and pete nodded, patick went to joes room, who was watching tv and practicing his guitar. " joe, there's someone at the door, can you say your the only one here? " joe nodded and placed his guitar on the bed.

" so your joe trohman and your just with your lover? " the master said, " yep, hes out at the minute, but i dont need house keeping right now. " joe said as he closed the door, some foot steps faded, the doctor sighed with relief. " oh how im glad " the doctor said. " what were you talking about what i was? " patrick said, " the doctor isint complete right now, he thinks that its highly unlikely to dodge a dalek ray " amy said.

" well its just luck ok! " patrick said smiled, the doctor got up, " there is no luck! " he said, " if there was you could've killed that thing too if there was a mirror to go with it, thats luck " he yelled as banging came from the door. " heeere doctor doctor doctor! " the master said as the door bashed open, the master smile but the dalek wasnt there. " doctor! i see you've found your friends again! " he said with a stare like no other, joe looked at him, " you look stupid " joe said, the master ran over to him, " oh yeah i wonder whats going on in that fried brain hm? " the master said running to the five.

" i missed you " he said as patrick stepped back " its not even been a day, and we haven't missed you, your not welcome here so get out " the master raised his eyebrow, " your JUST like the doctor, " the master said as the doctor rolled his eyes with pete looking at the ceiling. " now really what do you want? " the doctor said, " ah doctor, dont you see, I've hidden for 10 years, havent you seen what i have made... heres a hint: the ground. " the master said putting his hands on his hips. " you come and help me ill give the prime minister back, you dont, not just him will die "

**WELLLL I WANTED A CLIFF HANGER SO HERES A CLIFF HANGER MWHAHAHAHAHAH ( im A girl rick riordan ) ALRIGHTY THEN! LETS GET WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER , BTW IM EXPERIENCING WIRTERS BLOCK... AND TRYING TO FIT SOMETHIN IN WITH ONE OF THE CHARACHTERS ( MWHAHA X100000) BUT IM NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL... MORE THAN THIS CHAPTER AWAY, K?**

quote for next chapter- "not today " 


	3. Chapter 3

the master leaned on the wall, " that's all you want? if your like the... oh never mind " patrick said putting his hands in his pocket. the master went to patrick, " I'm nothing like the doctor " he said as he sneered, lingering to the dalek, " how did you befriend them? " amy said, " oh a little something i call a fair trade, if the doctor came, and i knew he would come some day, they could be free, but i gotta always give them orders, now i don't do anything because old stiff leg- " the master said until the doctor said " stop it " he got out is sonic screw driver and went to the door, he clicked it on and it looked like he was drawing on his chest. patrick and pete looked at each other as if he was doing a stupid dance.

Amy went over their and whispered " he does that a lot, dont worry " she stood next to them as the doctor looked at the master " how? " the doctor said as harriet came out with a large gun, " STAND BACK " she said was she shot the cyber men and it blew to pieces. " EXTERMINATE! " the dalek said shooting for harriet it missed and hit the stool the watch was sitting on.

" EVERYBODY RUN! " the doctor said as amy and rory followed him, patrick went to harriet and grabbed her arm, pete was waiting as they ran out, thwe dalek aimed at patrick " shit " patrick said, the dalek shot as patrick leaped out of the way, it shot the wall as patrick grabbed Harriet's arm again and ran out. the office was vacant and there were the british swat team outside, harriet ran outside and said her name. they helped patrick, pete, the doctor, amy, and rory get out. " are you ok? " joe said to pete, " we saw people just run out of there, we didnt see you " andy added. " were fine " patrick said smiling.

the doctor went to patrick, " how did you do that? " he said to patrick, patrick turned around as the snow fell on his hair, " do what? " he said shrugging a little, " you dodged a dalek beam, you dont see that a lot, " the doctor said, patrick chuckled " luck? i guess " the guys went back to the hotel because they were exhausted ( patrick and pete were, joe and andy just wanted to go to the hotel ) patrick sat on the chair taking off his shoes, andy turned on the TV and it showed what happened, pete went to the bathroom to take a shower. andy ordered some food.

_" and what they say might be the next bit mystery after the titanic " the woman said " the lab workers said many had died but no bodies were found, also the three aliens that were captured have gone, 2 are dead while one still alive. people say that this might be the work of the known person called ' the master ' "_

" hes an ass " patrick said, " trying to kill me just to get some stupid answer from the doctor " joe leaned back, " trying to kill you? " joe said chuckling, " you got out there alive, be happy about that stuff " he sipped some soda and watched the news. patrick looked at the window, " where the doctor off now? " he thought

**~~ doctors side ~~~**

rory, amy, and the doctor were in the tardis. " i shouldnt have said that to him, " he said to himself. " why not? " amy said, shrugging, rory leaned back on the rail, " that guy, uh, the one that nearly got shot by that dalek, why did you act suspicious? " rory said. " because, itsn not human for a person to doge a dalek gun! thats not likely to happen! " he said banging on the tardis's buttons. amy looked at him, " why dont i go talk to him? " she said, " see who he was before this " rory stood up, " im coming with you if thats happening " he said looking at the doctor, " also the master is out there, we have to find him and that dalek " he said rushing into somewhere.

amy and rory shrugged and went outside to the hotel. the doctor stayed and went back to the center, " patrick, where do i know that name from oh... " the doctor said, he grunted and went outside, turing around to make the tardis invisible so the master wouldn't find it, or the dalek. " hold up! " he said as rory and amy stopped and looked back, " blimey, you thought i wouldn't come didnt you? " he said as the shaking appeared again, " why that again? " rory said looking up at the sky. the doctor looked up too " i dont know " he whispered as he ran, " its the other way " said as the doctor turned around, " i know! " he yelled . 

**~~ fall out boys side ~~~**

" so thats what happend? " andy said, taking a bite out of a sandwhich in which he orderd, patrick got some soup, pete got pizza ( no shat ), and joe got some chinese food. " yep, and the face that the master made was horrendous, " patrick said, " he hugged me for no reason and called me little trench coat boy " joe bursted out laughing, " lille trench coat boy! i never knew of a name like that! its cute " joe said while patrick smiled. " ha ha very funny " patrick said taking a sip of soup, he was slightly offended but then knew it was just playing around.

~~ 3 hours later of talking about kittens ( just kidding about the kittens) ~~

there was a knock on the door, " who is it? " pete said lazy to get the door. " the doctor, " a voice said, pete stood up quick and opened the door, outside was the doctor panting with amy and rory gasping for breath. " why are you guys standing here for, come in! " pete said opening the door as the three plopped themselves on the couch, " who's here? " patrick said running to the living room, he looked and saw the three, " next time, amy does the directions, not you doctor " rory said. " agreed " the doctor said putting his head back.

~~2 minutes later of how the doctor got lost ~~

" so patrick now about you, " the doctor said, " what, what about me? " patrick said, " what are you? " the doctor said, patrick raised an eyebrow " why are you asking that? " a knock came from the door. " house keeping " a mans voice said. " its him " pete said, " i know that voice " he whispered, " what do we do? " rory said, there was silence and then the door knocked again, " doctor i know your in there " the master said, " ill make the dalek force you out, " amy thought for a minute and then whispered ", " anyone else here? " patrick and pete nodded, patick went to joes room, who was watching tv and practicing his guitar. " joe, there's someone at the door, can you say your the only one here? " joe nodded and placed his guitar on the bed.

~~ some minutes later ~~ (**WHAT I HAVE TO IM NOT GONNA PUT A WHOLE THING OF THEM TALKING! )**

" so your joe trohman and your just with your lover? " the master said, " yep, hes out at the minute, but i dont need house keeping right now. " joe said as he closed the door, some foot steps faded, the doctor sighed with relief. " oh how im glad " the doctor said. " what were you talking about what i was? " patrick said, " the doctor isint complete right now, he thinks that its highly unlikely to dodge a dalek ray " amy said.

" well its just luck ok! " patrick said smiled, the doctor got up, " there is no luck! " he said, " if there was you could've killed that thing too if there was a mirror to go with it, thats luck " he yelled as banging came from the door. " heeere doctor doctor doctor! " the master said as the door bashed open, the master smile but the dalek wasnt there. " doctor! i see you've found your friends again! " he said with a stare like no other, joe looked at him, " you look stupid " joe said, the master ran over to him, " oh yeah i wonder whats going on in that fried brain hm? " the master said running to the five.

" i missed you " he said as patrick snapped back " its not even been a day, and we haven't missed you, your not welcome here so get out " the master raised his eyebrow, " your JUST like the doctor, " the master said as the doctor rolled his eyes with pete looking at the ceiling. " now really what do you want? " the doctor said, " ah doctor, dont you see, I've hidden for 10 years, havent you seen what i have made... heres a hint: the ground. " the master said putting his hands on his hips. " you come and help me ill give the prime minister back, you dont, not just him will die "

**WELLLL I WANTED A CLIFF HANGER SO HERES A CLIFF HANGER MWHAHAHAHAHAH ( im A girl rick riordan ) ALRIGHTY THEN! LETS GET WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER , BTW IM EXPERIENCING WIRTERS BLOCK... AND TRYING TO FIT SOMETHIN IN WITH ONE OF THE CHARACHTERS ( MWHAHA X100000) BUT IM NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL... MORE THAN THIS CHAPTER AWAY, K?**

**quote for next capter- "not today "**


	4. Chapter 4

the doctor looked down, " the shaking... " he said under his breath, patrick looked at the master, straight in the eye, " why are you doing this? " patrick said, " why do you want to kill so many? " the master raised a finger " ah, you got a point " he said walking aeround, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. patrick gag ed a bit inside but it didn't show, patrick didn't like the master, he was filled with annoyance, impropriety, and stupidity ( its what patrick thought ok? ). this day, out of all the days, felt the longest, after meeting the doctor, its been just running, its weird though for patrick, he never thought that this in Britain would happen.

patrick then looked down, at his hands, he was wearing gloves. " i just want people to hear what i hear " the master said, patrick looked up, " what you hear? " he said. the doctor went over to patrick, but in a flash they were not in the hotel. the master looked up and spat out the apple, " blasted apple " he said as he opened some doors, every ones jaw dropped. it was an under ground (** writer- UNDER GROUND WHAT? OML WHY WRITERS BLOCK WHY! UMMMMM... * JEPOARDY SONG PLAYS * WELL FUCK YOU TOO! * PETE WENTZ WHISPERS SOMETHING * OMG I NEVER KNEW ABOUT THAT, THANKS PETE ( i had to ) ) **nest under all of britan, and in the middle was some beam thing that shined yellow. patrick looked around to see more daleks than from the lab. they were fighting at each other for some reason.

" NO I SHALL BE THE LEADER! " one said, " YOUR INTELLIGENCE IS IRRELEVANT TO THE GALAXY " another said. patrick looked around, the walls were patted down with some circles, the ground was metal, patrick looked down to see that under his feet the floor was glowing, he looked behind him and saw that none of them did this. the master looked at him, " what are you? " he said, patrick got a little mad but but became neutral. " why do you two say that? im a human! " patrick yelled. " now master, what is this? " the doctor said, " where have you taken us? " the doctor went to the rail to see the daleks fighting, " stupidity at its usual " he said. pete and joe were shaken at what happen, they were a little dizzy but had some sense to walk and talk. " you two ok? " amy said as rory came to them, " itll wear off, i pormise " he said, grabbing amys hand as they went to see what was over the rail.

" its my little place after alll these years, before i hid myself i gave them shelter to make them hide from you. now theyre fighting, thats why i need you " the master said, he pointed at the doctor and went to him. " your the one their targeting, not me, so go tell them WHO's boss? hint: its me " the master said as the doctor looked at him. " no, its not you, let them fight and kill each other, ill kill whos last standing " he said watching them. pete went to patrick " i have no idea pete " patrick said, " this is new to me " pete chuckled a little as patrick smiled. joe went next to pete, " wait those are the things that nearly attacked us right? " he said

" yep " pete said nodding, " they are " pete knew the beam was a beat, but where did he know it from. _bam, bam, bam, bam, pause, bam, bam, bam, bam, _pete counted and knew there were about 4 beats. as it passed. "how come you cant tell them your the leader? " the doctor said, the master shrugged, " things... " he said walking down, " they wont hurt you unless i give orders, sad but true " patrick didnt want to follow him, he looked at his feet wondering why they glowed, he lifted up his shoe to see if anything was under it, nothing, patrick shrugged it off but kept a good look at his feet.

as they went down the daleks looked at the doctor, " dont hurt him, hes a... friend of mine " the master said patting the doctors back, " dont.. dont do that " he said. patrick had a shiver going down his back, he looked down at his feet again, " why you so down? " pete said, patrick looked up, " oh no im not sad, its just that my feet, " patrick said looking down, perte looked at him, " your feet are fine, " pete said. patrick couldnt believe it, pete couldnt see his feet glowing, but why?

the master looked up, and then looked at the daleks " you know, i could be the leader! " the master said, " YOUR INTELLIGENCE IS THE SIZE OF A ATOM, YOUR STUPIDITY I THE SIZE OF A GALAXY " a dalek said, patrick chuckled a bit, the master looked back and patrick stopped. " well how about any of these? " the master said pushing patrick to the daleks, patrick was a bit scared, he never thought he would see them like this.

the daleks backed up, " WHAT HAVE YOU BROUGHT US? " one said, " WE ARE NOT CAPABLE OF THESE TYPES! " another said, " wait what? " the master said, " hes a human being " the master looked at one, " right? " they all went silent... " we do not know " a dalek said. " now i shall be the leader, and you will all take commands from me " a dalek said as all the other daleks went to him, " download processing! " another one said sticking a pumbler thing into its body.

" run! " the doctor said running up the stairs " the doctor is getting away! " the master said as other daleks followed the doctor. " doctor why did they say that stuff! " pete said, " patrick not being human! " the doctor shook his heda " I DONT KNOW! " he said, amy tripped on oe of the steps as rory reached out to her, she grabbed it and ran with the others.

" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! " a dalek said, its whirring heard, " doctor wheres the exit? " patrick said, looking up, " YOU GO UP TO FIND IT " the doctor yelled.

~~ 5 minutes later ~~

the doctor saw a door that was white, " IN THERE! " he said opening the door to find some kind of transporter , " EVERYONE IN HERE! " he yelled as everyone got in, " stand still as i activate this, " the doctor said, pushing buttons. " EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE! " **( writer- i wonder what andys doing, he just comes out of what ever hes doing and is like " where is everybody? " ) **the dalek said, the ray could be heard, " no no no " the doctor said turning around the dalek looking at him , " not today! " he said as everyone was gone, the dalek turned around to tell the master the bad news.

Patrick fell as they were transported, the doctor saw his tardis and hugged it, " home sweet home " he said joe and pete were freezing as amy anr rory went to the doctor. " so are we going to find out about patrick? " she said as the doctor looked back at patrick, being picked up by pete " if he isint human, that might be a problem. " the doctor said, " so if hes human we just go on? " rory said, looking at the tardis, " can we just go inside its freezing out here. "

the doctor nodded and told joe, pete, and patrick to come in. pete looked at the doctor weirdly, " that wont fit us all " he said, joe nodded, amy and rory laughed " that's what they all say " amy said going in there. patrick looked in and couldnt believe it, " but... " his voice trailed off as he looked back and forth at the inner and outer of the tardis, he stepped in and felt warmth, " oh this is beautiful, " he said as pete did the same thing patrick did, joe to. joe closed the door and they all just warmed up in there.

**~~ masters POV ~~**

" ARE YOU SERIOUS? " the master said as he walked around the room, " we are serious master, they have left " the dalek said, the dalek leader came out, " master, we need to find the boy, he is not human, " the master turned around. " which one? " he said, " the one you said to be the leader, he has too much intelligence and his capability is worse than yours " it said, " patrick... " the master said, " but how is he not human, if he is something what is he? " he said looking at the dalek in its eyestalk. " we do not know master " it said looking back, " he is not one of them, nor a time lord " he said.

" so, your telling me, smurf boy is not a human? " (**writer- HAD NO CHOICE, HE TOLD ME TO SAY IT_, HES READING THIS * breathes * I CANT BREATHE, MY FANGRILING IS * runs around the room 100 times * ... i think im good... for now ) _ **the master sad raising an eyebrow, he clapped his hands, " wonderful, it has the be the smurf boy " he smiled and ran to the stairs. " oh this is better than stealing a tardis! " the master said.

**WELLLLLL THAT WAS HARD, I HAD A MOMENT THERE I COULDNT BREATHE AND HAD TO LET IT ALL OUT... no realy stop lauging it happend, STOP LAUGHING GOD YOUR GONNA DIE OF THIS... so yeah, patricks something, .-. BUT IM NOT TELLING YOU :333 you gon find out... somewhere here... wait what chapter is this? 4? well theres gon be about like 20 something chapters im not gonna let it end just like ' mater died, patrick something, thanks pete, fan girls, the doctor is dead, potato ' NO ITS GONNA BE VERY GOOD, AND UR GONNA GET FEELS... i like messing with people feels... i luv it**


	5. Chapter 5

" what is this? " patrick said, " tardis, time and relative dimension in space " the doctor said going up a ladder, pete looked around. " what do you mean by time and relative dimension " he said looking at the tardis' center, " i can travel through time and to places at this time, " he said, " its fun " amy said, " a lot of things happen but the doctor fixes it " she said. " even if he flung a manual in a super nova " she giggled at the sentence " i disagreed with it! " the doctor said smacking himself, " eh " he said " tardis... i feel like i know that word " patrick said trying to think. the doctor thought for a moment as shaking appeared again, " the prime minister... "he said, the news came on on this screen, " the prime minister is back! he said that he was in a forest because he was escaping some type of galactic thing.

' its an honor to be here ' he said, ' its better to be alive than anything ' reports say that they warn anyone to let your kids stay inside because the prime minister says his chasers are still around. " the doctor looked at the screen, " he would never say that, " he said, pete looked down the hallway, " this is a lot to fit in a box " pete said, the doctor went to him , " pete, will you please stop admiring my ship and get on this topic, " just then the tardis shook and everyone got shook, the doctor looked at the screen " IM SORRY, YOU DONT HAVE TO PUT THE TARDIS THERE! " he said looking up.

as the ship came to a stop " doctor where are we? " joe said looking up, the doctor went outside, " in your hotel, which is bad for the moment " he said, everyone got out of the tardis, " well nothing was broken " patrick said trying to lighten up a bit. the doctor shrugged " ive done worse " he said walking around. sitting on the couch, amy went to the table with rory and patrick, " so patrick, " amy said, " had anything weird happen in your life? " she said as patrick thought for a bit.

" hmmm, well i think there was this one time where i had my birthday, and my parents didnt get a cake, this kid taunted about how my parents were too poor to get me a cake and thats why we had an apartment. i got really angry and i saw that one of my presents blew up, turns out it was a remote controlled car ive always wanted, " he giggled a little, " i remember my parents laughing and getting the cupcakes they had hidden " patrick went staring at rory and amy, who were bugged eyed " that was a wild story from beginning to end, anything else? " rory said, " i dont think so " patrick said looking at the flowers at the center of the table.

amy and rory went to the doctor, " i cant see why you people live like this! " he said, " its solid and your going nowhere! its stupid enough that you do boring stuff and not one single thing happens here! " both amy and rory rolled their eyes, chuckling at each other. " ok so what do you have? "** ( writer- * 7 minutes in heaven plays * OH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW i cant belive this... just are you serious... for this mood? )** the doctor said to amy and rory, rory told what happend to patrick on his birthday. " hmm, weird, if he was not alien a present wouldnt just blow up like that. so concluding, he might be... alien " he whispered so patrick couldnt hear, rory came in closer " why are we whispering, " he whispered, " i dont want patrick coming in on this, we dont tell it to him until the right time "

" whens the right time" amy whispered, " maybe if he gets emotional, because he got emotional from that " the doctor whispered, pete went to them. " what are you guys saying? " he said as he plopped down on the chair, looking at the ceiling as he got up again, " my water " he said joggng to the room left of them. patrick was talking to andy saying about what happened. the doctor looked around, and then noticed something, " the master might be doing something with the prime minister, but what is he doing? " he said, " he clearly did something to him! " patrick went to the doctor, " their doing a welcome back party at night tonight " andy said, " we are invited, they said if you want bring guests. "

the doctor said, he looked at the time and it was 7:00 " well we better get dressed! " he said, " spiffy up right? " patrick smiled, " alright then, were bringing guests, " he said as he went to his room to change.

~~ 2 hours later ~~ **writer- it takes me 2 hours TO GET DRESSED AND GET FANCIED UP!**

the band was matching each other, black tuxedo with a bow and ties, the doctor went in something better, he wore a black tuxedo with a scarf, with the scarf he had a top hat and a white bow tie to go with it. amy wore a strapless gray dress with a sweater to go with it, she also wore black sneakers as her shoes but the dress was long enough you couldnt see, rory wore a blue tuxedo with a black bowtie to go with it. " wow your all in bowties, " amy laughed as the doctor smiled.

" now come on, we have to get to our taxi's " patrick said, as they came down the steps two taxis came to paick them up, " theyre friends of mine doctor " andy said smiling, the doctor, amy, rory, went in one while the band went into the other. as they got in they were drove off to the prime ministers place **( no one has said what is it ok ). **" did you invisiblize the tardis? " amy said to the doctor, " yes, before everyone was done changeing " he said, taking out his sonic screwdriver, " just in case anything happens " he smiled.

~~ some minutes later ~~

the doctor, amy, and rory stepped out the car to meet the band. " how was the drive? " andy said smiling, " perfect, " the doctor replied as they all went in. there were lots of people smiling, laughing, drinking, chatting, and dancing, everyone wore a dress or tuxedo. they algreeted each other and the doctor said his name was ' john smith ' for this occasion. a little later the prime minister came out, " thank you all for coming to my party, it only has been a day and i missed you all " he said as everyone aw'd, the doctor didnt, neither rory or amy.

the band was seated with the doctor, rory, and amy, as time flew they just talked. " so how are we going to do this? " pete said, putting his hands on the table. " ill go up to him and if he knows me then he might be just... well... you know half and half. if he doesnt ill use my other name ' john smith ' and tell you guys. " the doctor got up and went to talk with the prime minister.

patrick felt kind of uncomfortable, his hair was getting all messed up on how hot it was here and how many people were just joyous from nothing. he eyed the room as he saw something, a dalek, " oh no, " he wispered as we turned to the group, " i saw it " he said, " the dalek " amy got bugged eyed, " why would it be here? " she said, " maybe because of him? " joe said " that master dude "

the doctor went to john B. linnister " john! " he said shaking hands with him, " ah hello, " john said smiling, " doctor isnt it? " the doctor smiled " ah you remember me! " he laughed a bit. " doctor, id like to affirm you of something in private " harriet poped out of no where, " what is it, " the doctor questioned as he was put aside into a hallway, " John has been injected with this type of thing, " harriet said, " we dont know what but it seems to have him under control as he knows his memories."

" i knew that " the doctor whispered, " and hes here, the master " harriet said as screaming was heard in the party room, the doctor ran into their and saw three daleks breaking into there from the windows, the master kicked down the doors as he laughed. " oh no " the doctor said as he went next to the table everyone was at, they were still their but trying to hide their faces. " hello! why didnt i get invited? " the masters voice boomed around the room.

patrick grabbed petes arm, " under here " he said pointing under the table, as pete and patrick went under joe and andy followed with out anyone noticing. " so hes that guy? " andy whispered pointing outside, patrick and pete nodded as joe turned around to peek out. he saw the doctor in the crowd of people and the master laughing as he went to the daleks.

" well well well " the master said, " doctor, i never thought i see you again! " he smiled, " where are your friends? hm? " the doctor put his hands in his pockets, " they're somewhere, but not here! " he said was a dalek went to the people, the backed up and some screamed. " when will he ever stop this? " patrick whispered to himself

**alright alright ALRIGHT, AGAIN, I THINK, A CLIFF HANGER...**

**the next chapter will be small, same for the next 4 chapters, it'll be like, memories of patricks birthday, and other things. you know, like the doctor and how gallifrey fell or how he met the master as a boy ( in my form of way )**

**QUOTE FOR NEXT CHAPTER- " not true! "**


	6. Chapter 6

1989, April, 27, it was patricks big day, his mom came in and smiled to him " ready to be our birthday boy! " she said as she grabbed his little hand and walked down the hallway. patrick wore some overalls and a striped shirt, he also so wore some worn down sneakers but he didn't care about that, he cared about turning 5. he always looked up to this day and thought about it every night, him turning 5 and going to kinder garden, finally going to see what school was.

" oh look at him hes so adorable! " his aunt said, patrick smiled at this and saw some of his friends " Amy! peter! Johnathan! " (**and no it does not mean i put the bands names to these names, I JUST THOUGHT OF THEM OK, ) **patrick waved to them and ran to them, they were outside at the play ground next to their apartment playing in the sand box, patricks favourite place. " hi patrick, " amy said to him, " amy when are you 5? " patrick asked, " i dont know, " amy said shrugging.

" you know what patrick, my parents talked to a man, and he said watch out for a bwue box " peter said, " peter thats not true " a boy came from behind patrick, it was Nicolas, " mommy and daddy were joking about it with some man. " " not true? " patrick said, " oh " patrick looked down at the sand, he played with it a little bit as Nicolas went away.

patrick smiled and looked back up, " what did your parents say about the box? " he said to them, " my daddy told the man, if you hear a weird noise he must be outside, and when hes here something very bad will happen " peter said closing up on the three. (**writer- JUST THINK OF 5 YEAR OLD PATRICK WITH HIS LITTLE SAND BOX TOYS AWWWWWWW IT MUST BE SO ADORBALBE oh wait... IM THE WRITER I CAN DO ANYTHING WITH THIS... nah i dont want to put how they look im lazy) **

patricks mother came to take him to, sing happy birthday, with all the other kids. as he went up to his apartment the three behind him were really exited to eat cake. as they went up everyone looked at patrick with a grin, saying how hes grown up so fast and now hell be going to school, patrick wondered about school, was it fun?**(writer- haha,haha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no )****  
><strong>

patrick got up on his stool to blow out his candles, the only thing was, where was the cake? " wait here patrick " his parents said going to the kitchen, " ha, look patrick doesnt have a cake! " Nicolas said, " Nicolas, honey stop that " his mother snapped " but i always knew his parents were poor! " he poked patrick on the chest " thats why you have those stupid shoes and clothes! "

patrick got angry, he didnt like anyone talking about this, his parents may have lived in an apartment but they werent poor, patrick made a fist as his face put up a frown, raising the fist an explosion was heard. " what the? " a woman said jumping around and running to it, Nicolas cried like if it was a bomb, patrick stood there and wondered what it was. " oh my god... " she said pulling out the burnt up present, patricks parents came rushing down to find the toy.

" hes done it " his father said, as he laughed, his mother laughed to, and she had cupcakes in her hand. patrick jumped in excitement as the cupcakes were brought, one had a candle while the others had colorful icing. his father lit up the match and they sang happy birthday

~~ 9 hours later ~~( **WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED EVERYONE JUST PARTIED? NO EVERYONE LEFT SO PATRICK COULD GET SOME SLEEP LIKE WHAT I NEED NOW )**

patirick got is pajamas on and started falling asleep, until he heard a sound from the window, he gasped and got up to see what it is. he got the stool and pulled it to the window and saw it, the blue box peter was talking about.

_whirr, wheee, whirr, whee_

Patrick smiled, peter told them that a man was in there and if you saw it it would mean bad things, but a bad thing happened today, and it got better. " mister, that's in the box " he said " can i not be pushed around, i want everyone to like me, because my mommy said so, ' treat the world better than you treat you ' so please, can you? " he said as it went away into the starry night. patrick smiled " good night " he said as he went to sleep, dreaming who could be in the box.

**JUST IMAGINE THE LITTLE PATRICK AND HES THERE SAYING HE DOESNT WANT TO BE BULLIED, IT WOULD BE SO ADORABLE HE THINGKS THE TARDIS IS A SHOOTING STAR ( which kinds is ) AND THEN HE WONDERED WHO WOULD BE IN A FLYING BOX, HE DOESNT EVEN QUESTION HOW THE BOX COULD BE FLYING HAHA**

**quote for next chapter- " hello, who are you? "**


End file.
